Marauder Daughter
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: Danielle Salem is about to start her first year of Hogwarts and with never kowing her father becomes the Wealsey's twins partner in crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: i only own the Salem girls and Taylor**

* * *

><p>Natalie, Isis and Danielle Salem with Isis best friend, Taylor Dursley, were walking with seven of the Wealsey members for Danielle's first year of Hogwarts "pack with Muggles every year" Molly said "come on platform 9 ¾ this way."<p>

Taylor laughed then spotted a boy, that she recognized, looking confused so she waited until the others went through and turn to the boy "hi Harry" she said surprising the boy. Harry smiled at the only Dursley that was nice to him "Taylor" he greeted back "going to Hogwarts" Taylor asked shocking the boy "went there myself, now come on you don't want to miss the train." Taylor motioned for Harry to go first then followed after him "think you be alright Harry I need to go back to my friends before they start to worry" she said hugging the boy "thanks Taylor" Harry said returning the hug.

Natalie hugged Danielle tight "behave yourself kiddo" she said pulling away from her daughter "mom it's me you're talking about" Danni said innocently "exactly" Nats laughed and Isis shock her head "sis she has too much of her parents in her she can't help it" she said.

Natalie pouted just as Taylor came up to them "you better hurry up and get on the train and find a compartment" Taylor said causing Danni to hug the three women and get on the train "no pranking on the train" Natalie yelled at her daughter as the other two laughed.

Danni laughed and tried to find a compartment "do you mind if I sit here" she asked when she saw a boy sitting alone "no not at all" he said smiling at the girl who now set a cross from him "I'm Danielle Salem, but you can call me Danni" she said "I'm Harry Potter" the boy replied still smiling.

Danni was shocked but before she can say anything Ron Wealsey came in "do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full" he asked and Harry repeated the same thing he did to Danni "I'm Ron, Ron Wealsey by the way" he said "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry responded. Ron was shocked and gasped "do have the scar" he asked and Harry lifted his hair to show them the scar "wicked" Danni and Ron gasped.

The three talked until Danni stood up "I need to go talk to Fred and George" she said leaving the compartment "yeah right she's going to go prank someone" Ron told Harry. Harry looked confused that a nice girl like Danni would prank someone "don't let her appearance fool you" Ron said after seeing Harry's face "but she real loyal so you don't have to worry."

Meanwhile with Danni she was trying to find the Wealsey twins when she bumped into a girl her age "I'm sorry" the girl said "no that's alright I've should have been paying more attention" Danni said helping the girl up. Danni smiled at the semi shy girl "I'm Danielle Salem but you can call me Danni" she said and the other girl gave her a shy smile "I'm Hermione Granger" she said "you wouldn't happen to see a toad would you, a boy named Neville lost one." Danni thought a minute "nope but if I do see one I'll catch it and let you know" she said "really thank you" Hermione said smiling then waved bye and began looking for the toad again.

The first year were lead to the great hall to get sorted for the houses and Danni looked bored "when I call your name you will come up and I'll place this hat on your head" Professor McGonagall said. After a whole bunch of names the professor got to Danni's "Salem, Danielle" the professor said and paled slightly. Danni smiled and walked up to the stool and set down while McGonagall placed the hat on Danni's head _"ah the last Salem" the hat said "I see your parents in you as well as your godfathers now where to put you is the question" _the hat thought for a while then yelled _"GRYFFINDOR." _The Wealsey twins whistled that their partner in crime is in the same house causing the head of their house to frown ~_from what her aunt told me Danielle lives up to her name~ _she thought ~_what possessed Natalie to name her daughter Danielle Jamie Remi Lily Salem_~.

~the next morning~

Hermione and Danni were sitting in Transfiguration copying notes when the Harry and Ron came running in late "Whew! We made it! At least Professor McGonagall isn't here yet. I mean can you imagine the look on her face if we were late?" Ron blabbered and the girls rolled their eyes at him. Just then the cat jumped off the desk and Professor McGonagall was back into her human form.

"That was bloody brilliant professor" Ron said staring at her nervously.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Wealsey, but what I want to know is why you and Mr. Potter are 20 minutes late and disrupting a class no less? Perhaps I should transform the both of you a pocket watch, then maybe one of you would be on time" Professor McGonagall said.

"We got lost" Harry said sheepishly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you both don't need one to find your seats" Professor McGonagall asked/said.

Harry and Ron sat down behind Danni and Hermione. The class went by and the two girls were the only one that changed their matchstick into a needle "Professor" Danni said and McGonagall came over to them "very good girls a point for each of you" she said then smiled at Danni "I see you are like your uncle." Danni smiled because she knows who the professor was referring to.

The four of them headed to the dungeons.

"Not such a good start for the Boy-Who-Lived is it Potter? I'm surprised she didn't give you detention" Malfoy sneered as they waited in the potions room.

"Shut up Malfoy" Danni snapped just as the doors opened.

Danni had the impression that Snape did not like her, from just passing in the halls and at meals which she blames her mum and aunt for. But she wasn't the only one he hated; he hated Harry just as much if not more.

Snape started by calling role. He sneered at Danni when he read her name. "Danielle Salem."

"Here, sir." Danni grinned at him

His sneered deepened at that already knowing she's going to be like her mother. Snape went on. "Ah, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." Harry was sitting on Danni's left. With that remark Danni knew that Snape hated Harry just as well.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Then again, perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with powers so formidable you don't need to pay…attention."

Snape paused as Hermione hit Harry motioning for him to pay attention. The thing was Harry was paying attention, he was writing down what Snape was saying. "Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand went into the air on right. Harry looked blank. "I don't know, sir."

"Tut-tut, clearly fame isn't everything." He ignored Hermione. "Salem, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Danni looked thoughtful for a minute "a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons" she said causing Snape to scowl. Danni ignored him as he asked Harry another question. Once again two long hours later class was over and we headed to lunch.

Danni set by Hermione at the table during lunch "I can't wait for our flying lessons" Danni said eating her food but before Hermione could answer there was an explosion. They looked and saw that Seamus now was covered in black, and his hair was a little singed. Everybody laughed.

The Slytherins were already there. Madam Hooch, the teacher, arrived soon after. She was a striking woman with short silvery hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. "Everyone stand by a broom." Danni stood next to Hermione, she was standing next to Harry and Ron was on his other side near Neville. "Stick out your right hand and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted and Danni's jumped right into her hands.

"Good, now go on and mount your brooms, now when I blow my whistle I want all of you kick up lightly, then touch back down, alright? Here we go, three, two, one" Madam Hooch said blowing her whistle.

Suddenly Neville's broom went into the air with him on it.

"Neville what are you doing?"

He had no control of his broom and it started flying around wildly. After a while Neville's robe got caught on a spear attached to a statue. They all went over. After a couple of seconds Neville fell onto the grass.

"Everyone out of the way" Madam Hooch said running next to him.

"Is he alright" Hermione whisper worriedly?

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Neville moaned when Madam Hooch touched his wrist.

"Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Now I want all of you to stay on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing understand! If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'" Madam Hooch said walking out of sight with Neville.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat fellow had given this a squeeze, he might have remembered to fall faster" Malfoy laughed holding Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said.

"No, perhaps I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Malfoy said getting onto his broom and flying into  
>the air, "how about on the roof."<p>

Danni and Harry glared at him and got on their brooms and went after Malfoy "give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom" Harry said. Malfoy throw the Remembrall and the two Gryffindor's went after it.

Harry caught it before it hit the ground then passed it to Danni who caught it easily. Everyone surrounded them, congratulating them. "Harry Potter! Danielle Salem" McGonagall was there! "Follow me, please."

She led them to a classroom and said "You wait here," before going in.

They stood there waiting when Professor McGonagall came out with a boy following her. He looked to be about 15 or 16, had light skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Potter, Salem this is Oliver Wood, he plays Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Wood I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser" Professor McGonagall said.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, glad you two could join us on the team. Our last Seeker and Chaser graduated. So professor what do you want me to do" Oliver asked.

"Tomorrow during lunch take these two out to the Quidditch pitch and explain the game to them, I'll give a note to Madame Hooch" Professor McGonagall said.

Danni and Harry then went back to class. Soon classes were over and Harry, Ron, and Danni were heading up to Gryffindor tower to get some homework done before going down to dinner.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask before, but what did McGonagall want? You two didn't get expelled did you" Ron asked.

"No, and she said that we're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She said that I was to be a Seeker and Danni was to be a Chaser" Harry explained.

"A Seeker and Chaser! But first years never make the house teams, you two are the youngest players in-"

"A century?'" Harry and Danni said in unison.

"According to McGonagall" Harry continued.

"Well, done, Harry!" Fred, George and Aimee, Ron's older sister, came up.

"Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters. Aimee is one of the Chasers" Ron said.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get roughed up to bad." Fred said, talking to Harry.

"Can't make any promises though, rough game Quidditch." George said causing Aimee to roll her eyes.

"Brutal!" Fred said. "But no one's died in years."

"They will vanish occasionally!"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

Aimee grasped Fred and George by an ear and pulled "sorry about them" she said and dragged the twins away.

Harry looked nervous

"Oh come on you guys, Quidditch is great! Best game there is, and you'll both be great too" Ron exclaimed.

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if we make fools of ourselves" Harry asked.

"You won't make fools of yourselves, it's in your blood" a voice said.

Danni turned to her left and saw Hermione standing there.

"Come on" Hermione said and they followed her.

They followed her down a corridor that was empty. Hermione pointed to a glass case and inside were some trophies.

Danni looked and saw that one of the trophies was for the Gryffindor team for winning the cup. She looked at the names and saw her mum's name.

**Natalie Salem- Seeker**

**James Potter- Chaser (Captain) **

Danni laughed at that "it look like we switched the positions" she said and Harry smiled "that's your mum" he asked and Danni nodded "my aunt played too but she was Beater" she said.

They then started up a spiral staircase "It's spooky! Hermione knows more about you, then you do" Ron whispered.

"Who doesn't" Harry asked, that was true.

Just then the staircase they were on started to move and they gripped onto the rail.

"What's happening" Harry asked.

"The staircases change! Remember" Hermione said.

A couple seconds later the staircase stopped.

"Let's go" Harry said.

"Yeah before the stairs move again" Ron said.

They opened a door and went in, and inside there was a spooky corridor. There were fires in the grates hanging from creepy statues.

"Um, I think we took a wrong turn" Danni said.

"I agree, I don't think we're supposed to be here" Ron said gulping.

"We're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor, it's forbidden" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"Let's go" Harry said.

They turned to leave, but stopped seeing a brown cat with black spots, standing in their way. The cat meowed.

"It's Filch's cat" Hermione exclaimed.

"Run" Harry said.

We ran and found a door. Harry yanked on the doorknob but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked" Harry yelled.

"We're done for" Ron said.

"Oh move over" Hermione shouted taking her wand out. "Alohomora!" Hermione waved her wand and the latch opened.

Danni pushed the others inside closing the door behind them. "Alohomora?" Ron asked

"Standard Book of Spells chapter 7" Hermione replied.

They then kept quiet as they heard a voice on the other side.

"Anyone here my sweet? Come on" the voice said.

"Filch is gone" Danni said.

"The door wasn't locked" Ron said.

"The door was locked" Hermione said.

"And for a good reason" Harry said.

They turned to see what Harry was looking at and Danni saw a giant three headed dog.

It yawned as it started waking up. It then growled. They screamed and made it out somehow.

They then made it to Gryffindor tower, except from the looks of it they missed dinner.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron shouted/asked after we said the password.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads! Or in case you didn't notice there were three" Ron shouted.

"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident! It's guarding something" Hermione said.

"Guarding something? Like what" Danni asked.

"I don't know, but if you three don't mind I'm going to bed, before we whined up dead or worst expelled" Hermione said going to the girls dorms.

"She needs to get her head straightened out" Ron said.

"How is getting expelled worse than being killed" Danni asked and the boys shrugged "well goodnight

"Night" they replied and she went to bed.


End file.
